kappamikeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Back to School
'Back to School '''is the eleventh episode of the second season of ''Kappa Mikey and the thirty-seventh episode overall. Synopsis Team LilyMu are attempting to stop Gonard from using electrically-charged rain from destroying Tokyo. The team break into Gonard's hideout to destroy his mainframe, thereby stopping his plan. Despite Lily proclaiming that the mainframe is made of "steelium", Mikey effortlessly walks over and destroys the machine with a tap of his hand. Guano ends the scene. The cast complain about poor quality props and costumes, which Guano attributes to a decrease in profits due to piracy. Ozu arrives and demands that they discover who is behind the piracy. Lily summons Agent Yoshida, who has been working on finding the culprit. He informs them that the vast majority of the piracy has been traced to a specific school. Attempts to infiltrate the school have resulted in failure. Ozu decides to send the LilyMu cast to the school in order to have them discover the source of the piracy. Ozu applies for the position of the school's marching band conductor, while enrolling the LilyMu cast as students. The cast struggle to cope with school life; they resolve to mingle with the students in order to find out the source of the piracy. Mitsuki, Gonard, and Guano successfully join cliques, with Mikey being forced to hang out with nerds. Ozu tells them to use their connections to find the pirates. Guano has become the mascot of the school's football team, but he discovers that he must fight the opposing team's mascot, a bull. Mikey has made friends with the school nerds, but feels guilty about deceiving them, prompting him to reveal his true identity. The nerds offer to help Mikey find the pirates using wiretaps they had installed on the phones of the students. Mitsuki has made friends with the popular girls, but is forced to distance herself from Lily in order to keep up her act. Gonard has joined the school's football team and plays well. The nerds inform Mikey that the popular girls are behind the piracy. Mikey goes off to tell Mitsuki. Guano has successfully fought off the bull, but is kidnapped by an unseen assailant, who leaves a note behind. Mikey informs Mitsuki that the popular girls are the pirates. The girls grow suspicious of Mitsuki, however, and think that he is a spy. Mikey and the nerds use the wiretaps to discover that the pirated DVDs will be hidden in a parade float and transferred to another school. It is revealed that the popular girls were aware they they were being spied on and deliberately gave the nerds a false lead. Mikey informs Lily that the popular girls are behind the piracy, and she reluctantly agrees to help him and the nerds stop them. Ozu informs the marching band that Guano has been kidnapped by the opposing team, and that they have demanded that the marching band publicly shame themselves in exchange for Guano's return. Ozu resolves to recover Guano without shaming the marching band. The football team is doing terribly in their game, prompting the coach to send Gonard in. Gonard helps the team recover their losses. Mikey, Mitsuki, Lily, and the nerds search the float, but are unable to find the pirated DVDs. Ozu manages to capture the opposing team's mascot, planning to trade it for Guano. Mikey informs Ozu about their progress. Gonard discovers that the football team had been throwing the game. Gonard is distraught, and runs away with the football. Mikey realizes that the DVDs have been hidden inside the ball. The football team manage to chase Gonard down and overpower him; the quarterback runs away with the ball. Lily and Mitsuki manage to stop him and Mikey is able to retrieve the football. He opens the football and discovers a computer chip containing copies of the pirated DVDs. They realize that the football team had been throwing the game in order to ensure that the ball, and the DVDs, would be transferred to the opposing school. The audience are upset the Mikey has stopped the homecoming game. Mikey attempts to inform them about the piracy scheme, but they are apathetic. Mikey then tells them that the culprit had denounced school spirit, making them overjoyed at her arrest. Mikey plays an episode of LilyMu for the audience to make up for ruining the football game. Ozu fires the captured mascot from a cannon. Trivia * Mikey references the events of "The Bracemaster" when he mentions Lily and himself climbing a mountain.